


Conquered

by spikewil



Series: Just drabbles [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Conquered

Grissom didn’t stop kissing her under the mistletoe. His tongue had entered her mouth and was currently tracing every spot he could reach. She closed her eyes and let her feelings run free. 

He couldn’t get enough from her taste. She tasted like passion and…love. He shouldn’t feel surprised and yet he was. Grissom was sure, she had given up on him, when she started dating Hank. He never thought he still had a chance.

Sara pulled back and rested her forehead against his. Before she opened her mouth to ask why, she heard his whispered words.

“Am I too late?” Grissom said softly as he stared into her dark filled with passion eyes.

“Never,” she replied just as softly as if they were the only two on the world and kissed him passionately, showing him all of her feelings.

He felt a tear leak from his eye as he realized he had conquered his fears by showing her his love for her.


End file.
